Pheromone My Lovely
by charming writer
Summary: Love goes array at the Daily Planet when everyone falls for different people there after hit by a love perfume from someone in Lex's past who wants revenge on him leaving it up to Kara Chloe & Clark to sort it out. Pairings are Karollie, Clois Jimmy/OC.


**Pheromone My Lovely**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This stories set after season 6 episode Arrow & is a take on the season one Lois & Clark episode "Pheromone My Lovely" except I've adapted it to Smallville season 6 which'll have the same outcome as what happened on Lois & Clark but be a little different in that Kara/Supergirl's in here as is Oliver/Green Arrow who falls for her after been hit by Miranda's perfume & shows her his secret. Lois falls for Clark like she did on the other show & Jimmy has to explain to Chloe what he's doing with a ginger haired woman after she spies them together. **

**Extra Note: ****Kara/Supergirl's been staying in an abandoned warehouse **

**since she left Clark as in not having any I.D. can't get an apartment. Oliver knows who Supergirl really is after he saw Clark use same powers as her & he told him about her. Lana Lang & Lionel Luthor are not in this episode.**

Metropolis Bank Few Weeks Later

_3 guys here all wearing balaclava masks are commandeering bags of money outta the front door of the bank. The one standing by the Ford Transit Van yells out. _

Masked Guy 1: Hey hurry it up in there.

_The 2__nd__ guy throws a bag of money to the 3__rd__ guy._

Masked Guy 2: I'm going as fast as I can.

_Then goes into the bank to get the others whilst the 3__rd__ guy throws the one he was just given. They repeat this a few times till the vans loaded up. _

Masked Guy 1: Alright let's get outta here then.

_They_ _close the back door & get ready to go inside but are stopped by a mysterious figure dressed up in green with arrows behind their back who calls out to them._

Green Arrow: I don't think so.

_Pulling an arrow out from the back of his holster he places it in between his bow & aims it at one of the masked guys._

Masked Guy 3: Whoa! It's the Green Arrow.

Masked Guy 2: Run.

_The guys turn round to do that but one of them's hit with a knock out gas arrow making them slump to the floor. The 2__nd__ guy pulls out his gun & aims it at Green Arrow who learning from last time ducks out the way so the bullets don't hit him. Coming up to him masked guy 1 fights with him hand to hand. Getting the upper hand Green Arrow whacks him hard in the face knocking him out. The 3__rd__ guy scared runs for it but doesn't get far when he receives an electric tsared arrow in the back shocking him into unconsciousness as well. Walking over & opening up the Ford Transit's back door the Green Arrow pulls his hood down & takes off his orange sunglasses revealing Oliver Queen smiling down on his handiwork. _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

JIMMY OLSEN

PERRY WHITE

MIRANDA

APRIL

REHALIA

NIGEL – LUTHOR CORP EMPLOYEE

RICK – DAILY PLANET REPORTER

CAT GRANT

Clark's Bedroom Next Morning 

_Clark's deep in Morpheus' arms until the piercing ring of his alarm clock jerks him awake. Instinctively he reaches over to pound the snooze button, but instead flattens the alarm clock into a pancake. Clark looks at his handiwork & shakes his head, then jumps out of bed & quickly takes a shower in the bathroom then speeds it back into his room goes into his closet then exits moments later fully dressed in blue jeans, red chequed shirt & black trainers ready to start chores. _

Kent Kitchen

_Coming in he sees his Martha finishing off making a cooked breakfast. _

Martha: Ah you're up good.

_She sets it down in front of Clark. _

Martha:' There you go. Enjoy.

Clark: Thanks mom.

_Clark takes big bites outta his breakfast as he eats it quickly._

Martha: Wow someone's hungry. Careful you don't hiccup there.

_Looking at her Clark, talks._

Clark: Kryptonian's don't hiccup mom.

Martha: & 19 year old boys usually show better manners when eating their breakfast.

_Hearing this Clark slows down._

Clark: Sorry mom it's just I've a lot of chores to do & also wanna get to "The Planet" & talk to Chloe about something.

_Going around the table Martha picks up a black leather holdall case. _

Martha: Well I've a meeting with Senator Burke later to talk about my raising platform to get into the "White House" so I'll see you later son.

Clark: Yeah see you mom.

_Martha turns round & walks out the back door._

Abandoned Warehouse Metropolis

_Supergirl drinks straight outta a four litre carton of milk which she tosses outta a window afterwards. _

Allwyway Outside Warehouse

_The milk carton lands in the garbage bin just as a garbage man arrives to push the bin towards his truck. _

Inside Warehouse

_Just as Supergirl wipes her mouth she hears the sound of garbage truck in the distance, then a look of horror comes over her face as she remembers what she's done. She super speeds outta the warehouse & races down the alley towards the main street. _

Main Street

_Supergirl continuing speeding appears behind the truck & stops it by holding onto the side panels. The garbage driver peers out the back to see who it is. Looking at Supergirl he appears shocked at who it is. She reaches into the truck just as its metal jaws are closing & finds the empty milk carton. She pulls it out from inside the truck as the driver gets out. Looking at him Supergirl speaks. _

Supergirl: Oh sorry forgot to recycle it.

_Launching up she flies off in the air leaving the truck driver stunned. _

Newsroom Daily Planet

_Chloe Sullivan's typing on her computer as Perry White comes outta his office. _

Perry: Hey Sullivan you doing that story on the Green Arrow robbery heist last night?

Chloe: Yes chief I'm just finishing it off.

Perry: Good.

_He goes back to inside his office. Linda Lee newly employed there as a researcher walks by Chloe with a lot of papers._

Chloe: Hey Linda thanks for getting me those details about that Green Arrow heist last night.

Linda: No problems Chloe. Glad I could help.

_She goes to walk over to a table but accidently bumps into a mysterious stranger & lets all the papers fall to the floor._

Linda: Oh god I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going.

_Looking up she sees Oliver. Linda tries not to blush making it out she already knows him with her face. Oliver looking at, her smiles. _

Oliver: (Smiling) No please you don't have to apologise the faults mine not yours.

_He helps her pick up her papers. _

Linda: (Smiling) Well I should take that as a compliment then.

Oliver: (Smiling) Please do miss?

Chloe: Lee. Linda Lee. She's one of our new researchers.

Oliver: (Smiling) Really well welcome to the Planet Miss Lee.

Linda: Thank you Mr. Queen.

Oliver: Please call me Oliver I insist all my employees do that.

Linda: Okay then Oliver.

_Going past him she walks away. Oliver turns round looking upon her. _

Oliver: Whoa who's that then Chloe?

Chloe: Oh she's Clark's cousin from Minnesota.

_Turning round he looks at Chloe surprised. _

Oliver: (Surprised) Clark has a cousin? (Thinking to Himself) Does Clark have another kryptonian cousin?

Chloe: Yeah she just got outta, college. She's visited a few times in the past.

Oliver: Oh right.

Chloe: She's nice wasn't she?

Oliver: Yeah she was but I'd loose the brunette though.

_Chloe tries to hide her guilt knowing who she really is. _

Chloe: Really?

Oliver: Yeah she'd look better blonde.

Chloe: Well I'll have to tell her that then Oliver.

Oliver: Please do.

_He walks off as Perry comes out handing orders._

Perry: Okay people Rick dockworker strike.

_He hands the reporter his assignment._

Perry: Sullivan just finishing the Green Arrow Heist?

Chloe: Yes chief.

_Jimmy walks by coming up from the photocopy room. _

Jimmy: Hey see those two guys?

_He points to 2 people one man in a suit, the other in rough workmen's clothes are in each other's faces._ _Perry noticing this goes over & breaks them up. _

Perry: Hey not in my newsroom.

Rick: Hey chief I don't know if I should do this one man I mean negotiations have broken down again.

Perry: Well then interview the union & management rep separately. Okay Sullivan again about that other article you wrote on the fruit fly infestation could you maybe, if it isn't too much trouble, give it another go? & this time, put some zing into it!

Chloe: Happy to, Chief. It's such an.

_She purposely yawns. _

Chloe: Exhilarating subject matter.

Jimmy: Here's what I don't understand if this malathion spray is so safe, how come they tell you to put your pets inside when they're using it?

Perry: Precautionary measure.

_Just then the door to the conference room opens Rehalia The fifty-ish Ecuadorian janitoress enters to empty the trash bins. She hesitates for a moment, but Perry waves her inside._

Perry: That's okay, Rehalia, come on in. I suppose we should lead with the latest counter-revolution in Russia.

_Linda standing, over by a desk talks. _

Linda: I believe its counter, counter-revolution, Mr. White.

Perry: Well how am I supposed to know that & keep track of it? What the Sam Hill's going on today?

_A gossip column reporter Cat Grant speaks out at that. _

Cat: Chief, you remember. Today's the day they're using the newsroom as a backdrop to introduce that new fragrance... 'Exclusive.' Marketing set it up.

Perry: Marketing no, I don't remember.

Cat: Yeah it's been on for months (Beat) Look there's Elle Taylor & Rachel Robert & Stephens! I have to get interview.

_Perry nods for her to do that. Chloe flops, her head down on her desk._

Jimmy: Hey Chlo what's up?

Chloe: I can't think of a last line to write about my Green Arrow story.

Jimmy: I'm sure you'll come up with something.

Linda: Remember Mr. White we've got the other press from The Metropolis Star & Inquisitor coming over for the launch also.

Perry: Oh great it's goanna have a field day here.

_Rick's staring at the girls as they file in. _

Rick: Hey wonder if I could get one of those chief.

_He points but Perry turns away._

Perry: I can't look, Rick. Alice would have my hide.

_Looking a little quizzical Linda speaks to Chloe & Jimmy. _

Linda: Alice?

Jimmy: The chief's wife.

Linda: Oh.

_Turning to Perry she talks to him. _

Linda: I'm sorry Mr. White but um how would she find out?

Perry: The woman has spies everywhere.

Lex's Study

_Two Fencers, in masks & full gear, duel the length of the room, knocking over furniture, smashing a vase, etc one leaps up on the desk to escape certain death, then leaps off again to thrust, finds an opening in his attacker's side. A tiny spot of blood seeps through the material. The fencers remove their masks. The victor _

_Lex Luthor bows to his Fencing Partner, who returns the bow, then exits the room, holding his side. A Luthor Corp employee called Nigel enters the room. _

Nigel: A Ms. Miranda to see you, sir.

_Lex isn't pleased, glances at the clock._

Lex:All right, Nigel, show her in. 2 minutes only.

Nigel: Very good, sir.

_Lex moves to his desk as Nigel shows Miranda a beautiful woman dressed in eclectic, ethnic attire, inside. Would that her, beauty matched her mood. _

Miranda: You cut me off, you rotten son of a.

Lex: Temper, temper, Miranda. There's no reason to resort to name calling.

Miranda: You cancelled my funding! How am I supposed to continue my research?

Lex: Miranda. Let's face facts. A year ago you walked into this office & offered me a working, practical application of your theory within six months. You claimed that by adding an animal pheromone to your perfume it would cause the person wearing it to lose all their inhibitions &.

Miranda: But I've done it! I can prove it to you! True, the solid compound

wasn't working but I reduced it to a liquid &.

Lex: Sorry, Miranda. In the final analysis, I don't fund losers.

_Miranda takes another tack. She slowly, sensually approaches him, running her hands along his chest._

Miranda: But what about us?

Lex: There was, no us Miranda. You were a one night stand an itch which's now been scratched.

_Miranda pushes him away, wild with emotions_

Miranda: You can't treat me like this. It was a labour of love, for you all for you!

_Nigel enters, paying no attention to Miranda's rantings._

Nigel: Excuse me you've a telephone call sir.

Lex: Thank you Nigel. I'll take it in here. I believe Miranda's times up. Will you kindly show her out?

_Lex turns his back to her, picks up the phone. Miranda looks down at the table picks up a copy of the Daily Planet._ _The headline by-line reads Chloe Sullivan. _

Lex: Ah hello, yes how are you? I'm looking forward to seeing you.

_Nigel takes Miranda by the arm & leads her out. She's still clutching the newspaper as we._

Dark Room Miranda's Perfume Shop 

_In the darkened room, Miranda sits at her desk. Daru, her black cat, sits in her lap as Miranda strokes her soft fur. Miranda sighs, utterly disconsolate, then reaches for an ancient-looking letter opener & slices open some of her mail. One particular note strikes her interest. It says: "You are invited to attend the premiere party of our newest fragrance, "Exclusive," at the world famous Daily Planet". Miranda puts the invitation in her pocket. She picks up Daru, gently & puts her down on the floor. Then, she reaches for a vial of liquid on her desk & a funnel, repeating the words she said to Lex._

Miranda: I can prove it to you.

Newsroom Later On 

_The newsroom has been transformed into a veritable perfume/fashion show complete with models & a runway. Clark comes, outta the elevator seeing all this. He spies Lois nearby & goes over to here._

Clark: Hey Lois what's all this?

Lois: Oh the Planets promoting an exclusive new fragrance. All people from different newspapers are here including me thanks to my editor at the Inquisitor. Whaddya doing here Smallville wanting to catch some eye candy or something?

Clark: No I'm here to see Chloe. I wanna talk to her about something.

Lois: Oh okay. Well I'd better get to my position beside the runway then.

_She goes over to that as Clark sees Chloe & goes over to here._

Clark: Hey Chloe. I see your very busy today.

Chloe: Oh yeah our gossip columnist managed to get Oliver to stage a fashion show in the newsroom to promote a new fragrance.

Clark: Yeah I know Lois was telling me about it.

Chloe: I've not sampled it yet but they reckon it's very good.

Clark: Well any publicity's good publicity isn't it?

Chloe: Yeah I suppose. So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Clark Kent then?

Clark: Well I wanted to talk to about.

_Noticing out the corner of his eye he sees Linda walking outta the Research Room. _

Clark: (Thinking To Himself) Kara?

_Chloe sees Clark going over to her. She gets up & follows him. _

Clark: Linda?

_Turning round she sees him. _

Linda: Hey Clark.

Clark: Whaddya doing here?

Chloe: She has a job here doing research.

Clark: Research? But I thought you said Smallville & Metropolis weren't big enough for the 2 of us.

_Kara / Linda starts, walking into the empty research room. The others follow._

Research Room

Kara: Yeah well ever since we defeated that Phantom Clark I've been having trouble finding the others. By the time I get to their craters there gone or some government officials examining them which's why I got a job here so that I can know about something if anything unusual happens.

Clark: & how did you get the job?

Chloe: I got it for her by been very pervasive towards Mr. White.

Clark: So where you staying then?

_Kara / Linda tries, hiding the truth from him._

Kara: I'm staying at an apartment Clark.

Clark: Okay I can visit you then. Where is it?

Kara: Oh no I've just got the place I'm guttering, it out.

Clark: Well maybe I can help then.

Kara: No please I can do it myself Cuz.

Clark: Okay if you want but the offers there.

Kara: Yeah thanks Clark.

_She walks outta the room. _

Newsroom

_The show gets underway as the models move in & out of the crowd they spray everyone with the new fragrance. Photographers are everywhere, snapping pictures. Lois, & Jimmy look on at them one disgusted with the view the other not. _

Lois: (Disgusted) The beautiful people.

Jimmy: (Awestruck) Yeah.

_Seeing him look dreamy Lois smacks him on the head a little. _

Jimmy: Oww!

Lois: Jimmy stop looking at them like that you're with my cousin remember?

Jimmy: Lois I was only just looking you know.

Lois: Yeah right I know the look on a man when he looks at women like that. You know it's such a sad comment on society. Dress a certain way, smell a certain way, & the world will love you.

_Clark, Chloe & Linda come up to them as a gorgeous model passes by & gives Clark the eye._

Clark: Yeah. Sad, Lois, very sad.

Linda: I agree with her if a guy or girl only sees what's on the outside of a person & not what's on the inside then there not worth it.

_Oliver Queen coming up to them speaks out at that._

Oliver: (Smiling) Couldn't agree more.

_Turning round Lois smiles & kisses him. _

Lois: Hello handsome.

Oliver: Miss Lane.

Chloe: Uh come on guys we've still a newspaper to run.

Lois: Yeah we'll with this going on I'll never be able to get a story done.

Oliver: So why don't we take the day off? I can think of something we can do.

Lois: Because it's a work day, Ollie.

Oliver: So can't you play hookey, for once.

Lois: No my editor would kill me. Besides I was student body president in my high school before I went Smallville High & also at Met U. I had to set an example. Anyway, what's so great about playing hookey?

Linda: Being someplace, doing something you're not supposed to be doing. It's

fun you know.

Lois: I had a lot of fun in high school. Chess club, Math club, Year book editor.

Clark: Wow.

Lois: What're you saying, Clark? I'm not fun? That I'm not a fun

person?

Clark: No of course you are Lois. I mean who can forget the time you got drunk & supposedly paralysed someone & got kicked outta Met U.

_Lois turns to Jimmy._

Jimmy: Hey don't look at me. I haven't said a word.

Chloe: Okay I'm just goanna print my Green Arrow heist story & then go to printing & see how it turned out.

_Chloe goes over to the elevator & opens it as a Woman, dressed in a "peasant blouse, long skirt, shawl, & wearing a hat that covers her eyes, comes outta it & starts spraying people with her fragrance. She goes over to Lois, Clark, Oliver, Linda, & Jimmy & positions her atomizer in the spray position. It's Miranda._

Miranda: Hi have you tried my new fragrance?

Lois: No, thank you. I don't wear.

_Perry steps outta his office. _

Perry: Hey where's Sullivan?

Linda: She just went down to printing to see how her Green Arrow heist story turned out.

Perry: Well tell her to hurry & do that fly fruit story as well. We've gotta newspaper to put to bed.

Linda: Yes Mr. White.

_Miranda sprays Lois, Clark, Oliver & Jimmy with her perfume._

Lois: Achoo!

_Miranda quickly disappears into the crowd._

Lois: Hey don't you know I've got allergies.

_The foursome, try to wave the odour off. Miranda sprays Perry with some as well. _

Perry: God smells like eau de sweat socks.

Jimmy: What died?

_Perry goes back into his office. Lois, Clark, Oliver, Linda & Jimmy still wave the scent away._

Clark: That stuff's probably $300 for a quarter ounce. Highway robbery!

_Over in the corner the gossip columnist's interviewing April. _

Cat: So the rumors about you & Kevin...

April: We're just friends, really.

Cat: Uh huh. & that story about you & Mel.

April: No comment.

_Miranda continues to circulate, spraying her fragrance at news staffers on her way out of the pit & up into the lobby._

Kent Barn Later On

_Clark's doing his chores when he looks up & sees Lois standing in front of him. _

Clark: Hey Lois um whaddya doing here?

_He sees the 1__st__ two buttons on her blouse are undone & she's wearing bright red lipstick. She sexily strolls over to Clark & puts her leg up on one of the wooden stair planks hiking up her skirt in the process._

Lois: Playing hookey.

Clark: But you never play hookey.

_Moving closer Lois comes right up to him making Clark feel weird. _

Lois: Well a girl can try can't she?

Clark: Lois, are you feeling okay?

Lois: Never better. I just couldn't help noticing how very handsome you look today.

Clark: Handsome?

Lois: Very.

Clark: Okay I don't know if this's a game or something but I don't think your boyfriend would like this if he saw you.

Lois: My boyfriend?

Clark: Oliver muti-billionaire owns the Daily Planet amongst other things.

Lois: Oh him? I don't really care about him.

Clark: Of course you do Lois you love him.

Lois: No actually I'm just using him for sex. The person I really wants you.

_She kisses Clark passionately on the, lips who has a look on horror on his face. _

Research Room 

_Kara / Linda's, sifting through paper's on unexplained events that have happened hoping to find anything on Phantoms. Oliver comes in seeing her. Linda quickly puts the papers under the desk._

Linda: Mr. Queen.

Oliver: Please call me Oliver.

Linda: I was just.

Oliver: Doing your job that's okay.

_He comes over to her._

Oliver: You know even though you've only worked here a few weeks you've done a very good job from what people have been telling me getting research for them in record time.

Linda: Well I try to be efficient Mr. Queen.

Oliver: Please call me Oliver.

_He strokes her right a little. _

Oliver: You're very pretty you know that Linda.

_Turning round Linda looks a little shocked at this. She gets up from her sit. _

Oliver: I'd have you blonde instead of brunette though but who can complain with that face.

Linda: Mr. Queen I've a job to do.

Oliver: Oliver.

Linda: Oliver & we have to be professional in front of each other.

Oliver: Of course.

_Looking at her he slowly backs her to the wall behind. _

Linda: & your with Lois so.

Oliver: Lois? Oh I've quite forgotten about her.

Linda: Really I can't think that possible.

Oliver: Well things change.

Linda: Not that quickly they don't. Now I don't know what's wrong with you whether you got out the wrong side of bed this morning or something but.

_Pinning her against the wall Oliver comes up right close to her._

Oliver: There's nothing wrong with me.

Linda: Well obviously there is if you're behaving this way.

Oliver: Well maybe it's because I don't really want Lois.

Linda: Oh come on I don't think you mean that.

Oliver: Maybe it's because I really want someone else.

_He kisses her on the lips which Linda tries to wriggle outta but gets a shock when he feels the familiarity of these & breaks apart from her looking absolutely shocked. _

Oliver: (Shocked) Supergirl.

_Linda looks at him with shock of her own now he knows who she really is. _

Perry's Office

_Perry has his feet up on the desk, listening to the sounds __o__f Elvis' "Burning Love." Just then, Rehalia comes inside to empty the trash. As she bends over to retrieve it, Perry sits up, staring at her ample backside. On Perry, we see a strange lascivious grin on his face._

Newsroom

_The runway & for the most part, the beautiful people have gone, the newsroom having settled down to a peaceful buzz. Jimmy watches as Cat finishes up her interview with April. The women stand, & shake hands. While April searches for her compact in her purse. Jimmy stands, pulls up his collar, puts on his photographer's vest, and casually strolls over to April, now powdering her face. Jimmy, a sly, insouciant smile on his lips, leans against a desk, trying his damnedest to be Mr. Cool._

Jimmy: Hey there.

_April looks up at him then continues with her powdering._

Jimmy: The name's Olsen. James Olsen. I guess you've heard of me.

April: No, I haven't.

Jimmy: No problem. Most people just know me through my photographs. Bosnia, Bierut? Nam?

_Jimmy's gone a little far with "Nam." April isn't buying._

April: Look, James.

Jimmy: You can call me Jimmy. Listen, let's cut to the chase. You like

what you see. I like what I see. Shall we say, cocktails, tomorrow night, your place?

_April snaps her powder compact shut, breezes by with a sneer. Jimmy, undaunted, remains in the same position._

Jimmy: Okay. No problem, my place.

_He feels someone tap him from behind & sees Chloe having seen all that._

Jimmy: Chloe hey.

Chloe: Hey Jimmy what was that all about?

Jimmy: Nothing that was me talking to April that's all.

Chloe: (Angry) Oh really it looked more than that to me.

Jimmy: Oh come on it's not like we were talking about having sex Chloe.

Chloe: (Angry) No but you, were talking about having cocktails.

Jimmy: So a guy can love two women can't he?

Chloe: (Angry) No Jimmy he can't.

Jimmy: Well then I'll just have to choose one of you won't I & seeing as I want April & not you there's no reason for us to be together is there.

Chloe: (Angry) You know what there isn't. See you around Jimmy.

_Turning round she storms off. _

Printing Room

_Cat's angrily pounding on the machine, which has failed to deliver her needed copies. The door opens & Rick walks in. Cat eyes him up. _

Cat: Oh Rick thank god your here.

Rick: Hey what's the problem Cat?

Cat: This thing ate my original.

Rick: Well I'm not the copy repair guy but I suppose I could take a look for you.

Cat: Thanks.

_Rick opens the copy machine, starts fiddling with it. Cat has taken an unusual interest in him, stands & stares with her arms folded across her chest._

Cat: You're pretty deft at this I mean, it looks like you know what you're doing.

Rick: Yeah well my family said I was good with hands as well as reporting.

Cat: Really?

_Cat starts moving closer to him. _

Newsroom

_Clark exits the elevator looking for Chloe as Lois chases after him & pins him up against the candy machine._

Clark: Lois, please. Get a grip.

Lois: Believe me, I'd love to.

Clark: Look you need to stop what you're doing it's embarrassing. Where's Chloe?

_Spying her he goes to her. Lois follows happily behind him. _

Clark: Chloe hey I need to talk to you.

_Lois grabs onto him protectively._

Clark: Hey Lois get your arms of me.

_Chloe seeing what's happening looks shocked. _

Chloe: Lois? Clark what's going on?

Lois: Clark & I are together that's what.

Clark: No we're not.

Chloe: Excuse me? When did this happen?

Lois: This morning but we've felt something for each other a long time.

Chloe: Really & Oliver?

_They see him come out the research room trying to talk to Linda who's giving him the brush off. _

Lois: Oliver's so last season. See he's already found someone else. Good for him.

Chloe: (Shocked) Lois.

Lois: Oh come on Chloe he's not half the man Clark is.

Chloe: Okay what's happened?

Clark: I don't know she came onto me after the perfume promotion & now wants to play hookey.

Chloe: Yeah well it seems she's not the only person doing that. Jimmy came onto that girl April & I periodically dumped him.

Clark: (Shocked) What? How did that happen?

Chloe: I don't know he just told me he wanted April & talked about having cocktails with her so I dumped him the dirty bastard.

Clark: Okay don't you think that's a bit harsh Chloe I mean what if something's happened to him like it has Lois. I mean look at everyone here.

_They see all the news staff been lovey dovey with each other. _

Chloe: Yeah well.

_Just then Perry's door flings open & Rehalia screaming exits, with Perry calling after her. _

Perry: Wait! Mi amor! My peach pie! Te adoro!

_Clark manages to slip out of Lois' grasp, walks up to Perry._

Clark: Mr. White what happened is she okay?

Perry: 'Okay' doesn't begin to describe her. I want to shower Rehalia with gifts, build her a golden pedestal, adore, her. She's everything I've dreamed of.

Chloe: What about your wife?

Perry: My wife?

Clark: Yes Alice the woman who has spies everywhere.

_Jimmy comes up to them & speaks._

Jimmy: Well there's plenty of love to go around, isn't there CK.

_He goes of after April. _

Perry: Exactly.

_He takes off in pursuit of Rehalia. Clark's very frustrated, doesn't know how to stop the madness._

Clark: Elvis never cheated on Priscilla! Mr. White.

Perry: Well he never met Rehalia did he?

_He goes off continuing his pursuit. Clark goes over to Jimmy & pulls him back. _

Clark: Oh no you don't, Jimmy. 

_He sits him on a sit. Lois's tugging at Clark's sleeve. _

Clark: Lois, just a minute.

_Hearing something unusual he races down towards the printing room. _

Outside Printing Room 

_The door's closed. We can hear the copy machine going at Full Tilt, with tiny wafts of smoke coming from under the door. Clark x-rays through the door, but then, immediately shuts his eyes, amazed as to what he has just seen and what we can only imagine. He turns back & runs upstairs only to bump into Lois._

Lois: Minute's up, Clark. Come to mama.

_Miranda surveys her handiwork as love's got a stranglehold on the Daily Planet. _

Queen Penthouse

_Oliver comes in with Linda from the opened elevator._

Linda: Oliver please your not yourself.

Oliver: Oh but I am Kara.

Linda: My name's Linda. Wait how do you know my name's Kara?

_Turning Oliver looks at her._

Oliver: Clark told me about you.

Kara: How did Clark tell you about me?

Oliver: Clark got me outta a sticky situation using his powers & I knew they were the same powers you had so I confronted him & he told me about Krypton & what happened & you & Argo City & the fact your parents were called Alura & Zor-El & that when you went back everyone had died from Kryptonite poising. I'm so sorry about that.

Kara: Thank you Oliver but why haven't you told anyone about me?

Oliver: Because I think your amazing Kara.

Kara: Oliver, please.

Oliver: No it's true. You give up your life entirely to protect this planet even though it's not your home. That to me's the single most amazing thing anyone can do.

Kara: Well having been on earth a lot & seeing everyone & what they do here it's worth saving. Besides at the moment I'm trying to concentrate on finding all the Phantoms.

Oliver: Which's why, you got the job at the Planet.

Kara: So I could find things out if anything weird happened yes.

Oliver: But what about the pictures I gave you?

Kara: No-one was there when I got to their locations or government officals were examining the craters. Anyway we here to talk about, you & what's going on with you. Why've you brought me here?

Oliver: Because I want to show you something

_Taking her over to the desk behind the clock face Oliver gets the remote control from out the draw & points it at the clock face opening it up revealing all his Green Arrow gear his arrows, costume other instruments etc. Kara looks on shocked._

Kara: (Shocked) Oh my god your Green Arrow.

_She steps forward marvelling at what's ahead. _

Kara: Well this's definitely more than just an archery hobby.

Oliver: This's my life Kara. Like you I protect earth also with a band of friends which's why I came to Metropolis to recruit more people.

Kara: How long you being doing this?

Oliver: Since been abandoned on an island years ago. When I came back to Stars City I saw the corruption there & decided to do something about it hence Green Arrow.

Kara: But why're you showing me all this?

Oliver: So you know the real me Kara & that I'm not just some billionaire playboy.

Kara: You don't have to do that Oliver just because you like me.

Oliver: But I do Kara. I love you.

Kara: No you don't. Something's happened to you obviously the same thing that happened to Lex when he was drugged up on love potion & loved me.

Oliver: Wait you was with Lex?

Kara: Not intentionally. Someone drugged him because they wanted him to love them but he saw me first & loved me instead.

Oliver: But Lex isn't capable of love.

Kara: Not now he isn't but then he was.

Oliver: Did you love him?

Kara: I thought I did but then I saw his true nature a year later & that went outta the window.

Oliver: I won't be like him I promise. What you see's what you get. I'll always be faithful & truthful to you Kara.

_He kisses her on the lips which Kara pushes him away from. _

Kara: Oliver please I know you this isn't you talking.

_Looking up at him she looks mournful at him. _

Kara: I can't do this I'm sorry.

_Going by she runs towards the elevator & closes it up. _

Oliver: Kara WAIT!

_He looks on as the elevator goes down. _

Kent Kitchen Later That Evening

_Martha comes back from her meeting with Senator Burke seeing Clark looking despondent. _

Martha: Hey Clark what's the matter?

Clark: I'm not sure mom.

Martha: Well why don't you tell me about it.

Clark: Okay then. Lois is into me.

Martha: Into you how?

Clark: As in she loves me.

Martha: What? Whoa. Isn't she with Oliver?

Clark: Yes but she doesn't care about him now.

Martha: Why?

Clark: I don't know she was coming onto me & everything. I think something's wrong with her & not just her but other people also.

Martha: Other people?

Clark: At the Daily Planet. I saw a reporter & gossip columnist acting weird & even the editor in chief there who's married no less & Chloe dumped Jimmy when he said he chatted up another girl.

Martha: God it sounds like loves gone array there.

Clark: Yeah & I don't know what to do about it.

Newsroom Next Morning

_Closing in on today's headline it reads_ _"Dockworkers Embrace New Profit-Sharing Plan." The photo's of the union & management reps hugging each other. Something's very different. No grumpy, whiny staffers are these. They're bright-eyed, bushy tailed, in their sharpest duds & ready for love. Jimmy hasn't shaven, going for the "rough" look of a battle weary photojournalist. Perry enters._

Perry: Good morning everyone! & a beautiful morning it is.

_Lois enters the newsroom looking for Chloe. Spying here she goes over. _

Lois: Hey Chloe have you seen Clark?

Chloe: Nope. Maybe he's home doing chores.

Lois: I went & he wasn't there. I tried ringing him last night but his phone was off the hook.

Chloe: Well with good reason Lois something's obviously going on here.

Lois: Nothing's going on except me & Clark if he'd pick up the phone that is.

_Coming out the elevator Linda walking over to her desk sees a bunch of flowers on them. Looking at the note inside them she sees there an apology from Oliver._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hope you like them.

_Turning round she sees him. _

Linda: Oliver.

Oliver: I'm sorry about yesterday Linda. I didn't mean to.

Linda: It's okay.

Oliver: Don't worry about us it's our secret. Whaddya say dinner tonight?

_Linda thinks of something to try get out of it._

Linda: Listen Oliver I um.

Oliver: We'll go after work at 7.

_He walks of smiling. _

Linda: Oh no.

_Standing behind her Chloe, talks. _

Chloe: You've got it to huh?

Linda: Excuse me?

Chloe: You & Oliver.

Linda: I didn't do anything Chloe I swear. I wouldn't do that to Lois.

Chloe: Yeah I know Oliver's not acting like himself just like everyone else here isn't.

Lois: Hey don't sweat about Oliver Linda I'm great for you 2.

_Linda looks at Lois quizitively. _

Chloe: Lois isn't herself.

Lois: Of course I am Cuz. I've got my dream man.

Linda: Really?

Lois: Mmm. Clark who'd have sunk yet huh.

Linda: (Shocked) Clark?

Chloe: Oh yeah & Jimmy's with April & I dumped him without realising something was going on though.

Lois: Have you seen Clark Linda?

Linda: No but I'm sure if you wait other there he may come in.

Lois: Okay then.

_She walks off to a corner part of the room._

Chloe: So how much does Oliver love, you then?

Linda: Enough to know who I really am.

Chloe: (Shocked) What Oliver knows your (Whispering) Supergirl?

Linda: Yep. But he doesn't mind that because he thinks it's amazing.

Chloe: Oh god.

_Perry comes outta his office._

Perry: Hey where's Rick & Cat?

_Jimmy coming over to him talks._

Jimmy: There both here in the printing room.

Chloe: Still?

Jimmy: Yeah. Cat even asked me if there were any reports I needed copied.

_Coming out the elevator Clark goes over to Chloe & Linda. _

Clark: Oh thank god your both here I can't stand another minute with.

_Grabbing him the two girls & he go into the research room. _

Research Room

Clark: Hey what was that for?

Chloe: Lois knows you're here.

Clark: What? That woman's on a one man mission. Where is she?

Linda: In the corner of the newsroom.

Chloe: It is funny though you & she.

Clark: No it isn't Chloe.

Linda: Hey you're not the only with people problems I've got Oliver chasing me.

_Clark looks on shocked hearing this. _

Clark: (Shocked) Oliver?

Linda: Yep & more seriously he knows who I really am?

Clark: What how?

Linda: He kissed me here which gave it away but I don't think he'll say anything.

Clark: How do you know?

Linda: Because he loves me he says.

Clark: Oh crap.

Linda: & we're going out to dinner tonight at 7'oclock.

Clark: Can't you get outta it?

Linda: & leave him more like he is no I can't do that until we figure out what's going on here.

Chloe: Come on let's go.

Clark: What about Lois?

Linda: We'll try get, you outta here before she sees you.

_The trio open the door & walk out hearing Perry giving out the morning's orders. _

Perry: Okay, our lead story for the next edition is obvious.

_A newsroom reporter answers. _

Newsroom Reporter: Russia? The counter-revolution?

Perry: Revolution! Who cares? That's not what the people want to read. Now this's a story. A man & woman meet on a train, fall in love, but then, somehow, they lose each other. Thirty years later, on that same train, they see one another from across the room...

_He holds a hankerchief to his eyes. _

Perry: It just breaks me up.

_Lois is suddenly teary-eyed as well. She & Perry hug then several other staffers join them in a mass hug-in. Jimmy wiping away a tear, heads for the door._

Jimmy: Chief, I can't stay for the meeting. I've something much more important to do.

Perry: Go ahead, son.

_Jimmy dashes out of the conference room. Perry smiles after him._

Perry: Love that kid.

_Seeing this Clark looks at Chloe._

Clark: Aren't you goanna go after him?

Chloe: No point he's too loved up.

_Seeing him over from the corner Lois comes up to Clark._

Lois: Oh Clark.

Clark: Oh no.

_He tries to run away from her but doesn't succeed when she pins him against the wall. _

Lois: There you are.

_Chloe & Linda look on wondering what to do. _

Lex's Study

_Lex's sitting at____his desk, buried in paperwork, when the door opens & his fencing partner, in full regalia, enters. Lex looks up._

Lex: Oh, Emil. I didn't see you on my schedule if you'll wait a few moments, I'll.

_But the masked fencer will not wait, walks up to Lex's desk & points the blade at his chest. Lex drops his pen, stares up at his attacker._

Lex: If you're upset about our last session, then please let me make it up to you.

_The fencer thrusts the blade a tiny bit. A tiny trickle of blood seeps through his shirt. Lex's eyes grow wide with fear as the fencer now removes the mask. It's Miranda._

Lex: Miranda. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?

Miranda: You wouldn't return my calls, so I decided to get your attention in my own way.

Lex: Well you've got it.

Miranda: Call your man. Tell him to have the car brought around.

Lex: Are we going somewhere?

Miranda: You are to the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I think you'll find it interesting.

_Miranda removes the blade from Lex's chest, tosses a copy of the Daily Planet newspaper in front of him, turns & walks out. Lex picks up the newspaper. The "o's" in the Daily Planet ' headline, are in the shape of hearts. The headline reads: Couple Reunited! Love wins out! Lex sits for a moment then, presses his intercom._

Lex: Nigel. Have the car brought around.

Newsroom

_Jimmy sits, staring at the monitor of a computer. He's going through addresses, & cross-referencing them. Finally he sees the name April Stephens. The address: 55 West Elm 11. Jimmy sits back, exhausted, but utterly happy._

Jimmy: Eureka.

Perry's Office

_Rehalia, hand on hip, stands in front of Perry's desk. She speaks in a lusty latino accent._

Rehalia: My husband says I should file a harassment suit against you.

Perry: If that's what you want, then go ahead. But nothing can keep me from proclaiming my love. I won't force anything. I'm content to adore you from afar. Listen. I've composed a little something.

_He pulls a piece of paper outta his pocket._

Perry: I call 'it 'Rehalia.' (Singing) I plucked a rose. I smelled its dew. That fragrant scent embodies you. Rehalia, Rehalia.

_Rehalia takes this in for a moment, then snidely responds._

Rehalia: 'I smelled its dew?' Dew doesn't smell.

Chloe's Desk

_Chloe, Clark, Lois & Linda are there talking. Clark's trying to keep Lois off him. _

Chloe: Okay we need to figure what's going on here before it gets any worse.

_Lois's kissing Clark on the neck which annoys him._

Clark: Lois please we're trying to concentrate here.

Linda: Okay Lois you need to stay there & keep your lips of, of Clark can you do that for me?

_Giving in finally Lois speaks. _

Lois: Okay.

Linda: Good. At least, Oliver's not as bad kissing wise.

Chloe: Right well whatever happened started yesterday afternoon.

Clark: & it only affected everyone in the newsroom then & not the people outside otherwise we'd know about it meaning something happened here to do that. Maybe something we ate or drank?

Chloe: I don't know my lunch wasn't off.

Linda: Neither was mine.

Clark: Then it was something else.

Chloe: Other than the models being here to promote that new perfume there wasn't much else going on.

_Realising something Linda's ears prick up. _

Linda: The perfume.

_Just then, Jimmy walks by, carrying a stack of black & white photos. Chloe stops him._

Chloe: Jimmy, what're those?

Jimmy: Photos from yesterday's show.

_Jimmy shows Clark a picture of April._

Jimmy: (Smiling) Beautiful, isn't she? & she's all mine.

Chloe: (Smiling) Yes she is. Pity this isn't real & you're goanna feel a right fool when this's all over.

Jimmy: Who says I'm goanna feel a fool?

Chloe: You'll understand.

_Jimmy walks off, leaving the gang except Lois staring at him, shaking their heads. Linda takes the photos spreads them out on a nearby table._

Clark: Okay what're we looking for then?

Linda: I don't know. But remember when there.

_She points to a picture of herself, Lois, Jimmy, Clark & Perry being sprayed by Miranda. Linda studies her face, as much as she can underneath the hat then uses telescopic vision to zero in on the perfume atomizer. The atomizer reads: _

_Leaded glass, hand-blown shape, antique very rare._

Linda: Got it.

Chloe: Got what?

_Lex steps off the elevator, & looks around amazed at the transformation. He walks downstairs & sees Perry pass by, on his way out._

Lex: Good morning, Mr. White.

Perry: Mr. Luthor oh love waits for no man gotta run.

Lex: Yes I see.

_Lex sees Oliver handing out heart shaped balloons to people. He goes over to him. _

Lex: Oliver hey what's going on here?

Oliver: Love is in the air Lex. You should try it sometime.

_He hands him a balloon then blows a kiss to Linda which Lex sees then walks off. _

Lex: Kara & Oliver. Who'd have thought?

_Noticing the trio at Chloe's desk he sees how close Lois & Clark are & goes to walk over there to them. _

_The gang stand up & walk away from Chloe's desk._

Chloe: Okay where we going exactly?

_They pass by Lex & walk up to the elevator not noticing him. He looks around one more time at the people acting all lovey dovey then walks off. _

Outside Daily Planet 

_Lex exits the Daily Planet. Nigel opens the door to his limo. _

Lex: Nigel, call Miranda. Ask her to come to my study tomorrow at 5:00.

Nigel: Very good, sir. (Beat) You'll forgive me for asking, sir, but I thought you'd cancelled on her.

Lex: Well, I've had a change of heart. It seems I was wrong about her. Apparently, she has developed a formula that renders people incapable of resisting their animal urges.

Nigel: & that would be of some service to you?

Lex: Oh, yes indeed. You see, I've always thought of myself an opportunist, & what we've here's an opportunity. If you control men's hearts, their minds will follow. For example, a politician, owned by me's losing in the polls a dashing fellow but the kind that women love only from afar. The night before elections, a little whiff through the auditorium, the theatre the result a landslide. Or, I wish to buy a successful company like Queen Industries for e.g. at a bargain price. A spray here, a dab there how could they deny me?

Nigel: Very ingenious.

Lex: Thank you, Nigel. That's what as they say I get the big bucks for.

Nondescript Apartment Hallway Nightime

_Perry stops in front of an apartment doorway sets down his portable radio. He wears black leather pants, black leather jacket. He positions himself, Elvis Style then turns on the radio. To the strains of "Burning Love," he starts singing. _

Perry: "I'm just a hunka hunka burning love..."

_It's not long before other apartment doors start opening & slamming. Finally, the door he wants to open opens, but standing in front of Rehalia is her 6'3" husband whose immense fist fills the screen en route to Perry's nose._

Kara's Desk 

_Oliver & Kara who's blonde now are having Chinese takeaway as Kara's drawing Miranda's picture on a piece of paper. _

Oliver: Okay when I said we'd have dinner I didn't imagine been in the newsroom eating Chinese take out.

_Half noticing him but still continuing drawing the picture Kara speaks._

Kara: Well I need to figure out what's going on & here's the best place to be.

Oliver: Yeah but I wanted to get all dressed up & take you to a fancy restaurant & everything.

Kara: A guy doesn't need to take me out to fancy restaurant Oliver for me to like them. Besides I don't have a good dress for that.

Oliver: So I'd have brought you one.

Kara: & I wouldn't have accepted it because A: I'm not Lois & B: You're not yourself.

Oliver: Well if I'm not myself then why're you here & blonde then?

Kara: To keep an eye on you & make sure you don't do anything stupid until me, Chloe & Clark figure this out. & you know me now so I don't need to be Linda in private to you.

_Oliver looks at the picture she's drawing. _

Oliver: So who's that you're drawing then?

Kara: The woman here yesterday who sprayed her perfume at everyone.

Oliver: Why you think she has something to do with the way everyone's acting?

Kara: Definitely but me, Chloe & Clark can't do anything until I've I.D her.

_She puts the picture in the printer & scans it on the computer. Oliver drinks a bit more champagne._

Oliver: So how comes you & Clark weren't affected by the perfume?

Kara: Probably because we're not attracted to you & Lois that or the perfume only affects humans.

_Seeing the picture onscreen she goes into the face recognition software & types in information on it. The computer starts retrieving that which takes a few minutes. Leaning forward Oliver nibbles Kara on the neck which she doesn't like._

Oliver: Mmm you're so sexy blonde.

Kara: Oliver no.

Oliver: What I wasn't kissing you.

Kara: That's not the point. Firstly you're with Lois & secondly I can't concentrate if you do that. 

Oliver: Why don't you like me then?

Kara: Yes you're my friend but that's it.

Oliver: I don't believe you.

Kara: Well believe it pal.

Oliver: Okay then, look me in the eye & tell me you don't like me.

_She does that._

Kara: I don't like you.

_Seeing through her Oliver speaks._

Oliver: You're lying.

Kara: How do you know?

Oliver: Because I'm very good at sizing women up.

Kara: Alright yes Oliver I do like you but you're with Lois now & I'd never do anything to jeopardise that.

Oliver: A woman hiding behind her pride I love that.

_Hearing this Kara lowers her head._

Kara: Oh no.

Ace Of Clubs 

_Jimmy, driving a shiny, newly-rented Corvette, stops in front of the club, hops out. He wears a "Miami Vice" suit, loafers with no socks. He walks casually past the gargantuan bouncer/doorman, Hans, who stops him._

Hans: Members only.

Jimmy: No problem.

_He reaches in his pocket, takes out a five, slips, it to Hans. Hans looks at the bill puts it in his mouth & chews. Just then, April & several of her VIP friends exit the club. Jimmy slips in front of April, still playing Mr. Debonaire._

Jimmy: April I didn't know you were a member here.

April: Are you?

Jimmy: Me? No way. I hate these kinder places. I prefer to spend my nights by a roaring fire a glass of wine a beautiful woman.

_He pauses for a bit. _

Jimmy: Let's stop playing games, April.

April: Yes lets how about you go home to your girlfriend.

Jimmy: Excuse me?

April: Cute short haired little blonde reporter.

Jimmy: Chloe? She means nothing to me.

April: Well she should. I'm surprised she's not here stopping you do this.

Jimmy: No she had something to do. Come on hop in my car & I'll show you what you've been missing.

_April stares at him, then._

April: Hans!

_Hans approaches Jimmy, who puts his hands up._

Jimmy: Okay, big boy. I get the picture.

_April turns & walks down the street with her friends. Jimmy stares after her._

Metropolis Street 

_Jimmy, devastated, walks past his sports car and starts to cross the street without looking. Suddenly he looks up, sees a truck heading right for him, horn blaring._

Kara's Desk

_The info on the pictures coming as Kara hears something going with her super hearing._

Oliver: Kara what is it?

_Realising what she flies, out the opened window quickly to the location of the sound. _

Metropolis Street 

_The truck's inches away. Supergirl swoops in just in time & scoops Jimmy up in her arms & flies away with him. _

Metropolis Sky

_Snapping out of it momentarily looks on shocked at, who it is._

Jimmy: Supergirl.

Supergirl: Are you alright Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah I think so. How do you know my name?

Supergirl: I'm a friend of Clark's.

Jimmy: What happened?

Supergirl: I'm not sure but I'd better take you home.

_She flies off, carrying Jimmy as we._

Kent Lounge

_Clark's watching a movie as he hears the doorbell ring. Getting up he goes over to the door & flings it open to find Lois standing in the doorway, wearing a trench coat. _

Clark: Lois.

_He looks at his watch_

Clark: It's very late.

Lois: Not too late, for us I hope for happiness.

_Lois unties the trench coat. She's wearing a harem outfit. _

Clark: Oh, no. Lois, please don't.

_Lois walks inside kicks the door closed behind her. She steps in front of Clark, puts her arms around him._

Lois: (Deadly Serious) I love you, Clark Kent. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

Clark: Lois, please go home. You'll wake mom up.

_Coming closer Lois looks at him. _

Lois: No I won't. You're here. This's my home.

Clark: You know I'm really getting tired of this.

_Lois, undaunted, won't let go. She stares deeply into his eyes._

Lois: Yeah well I'm not.

_Putting her hands on Clark's face she kisses him passionately there. Clark pulls her of him. _

Clark: Lois no.

_Backing of she puts a White Snake CD she has in the CD player & starts doing the dance of the 7 veils to it. _

Queen Penthouse Next Morning

_Oliver comes down the spiralling staircase from his bedroom wearing a white shirt & blue boxers. He spies Kara in front of him holding a piece of paper._

Kara: Morning Oliver how're you feeling?

_He holds his forehead at that answer. _

Oliver: Pretty ridiculous. & my head hurts.

Kara: Thought it would if you take these.

_She holds out 2 ibuprofen tablets._

Kara: Hopefully they'll help.

_Oliver takes them from her._

Oliver: Thanks.

_He goes over to the sink & pulls out a glass of water then gulps down the tablets with water._

Oliver: You know I actually remember what happened, which makes it worse. Thank god it didn't go any further.

Kara: Yeah but that was the perfume talking not you. It wasn't your fault.

Oliver: No but what I said came from somewhere & that doesn't excuse what I've done to Lois.

Kara: & Lois was in the same boat as you & everyone else in the newsroom were. You'll both forgive each other as Chloe will Jimmy. Besides what I said didn't help much which I shouldn't have done.

Oliver: You were just been honest I appreciate that if things were different & I weren't with Lois who knows.

Kara: Yeah well it's over now so let's just chalk it down to a moment of madness.

Oliver: Okay.

Kara: Good. At least we know the effects last for 2 days.

Oliver: Yep.

Kara: So what we need to do's find Miranda & figure out how she did what she did & why she did it.

Oliver: Can you do that?

Kara: Mmm. I managed to find her website which listed her shops address. I called Clark & told him I'm goanna meet Chloe at the shop.

Oliver: Right. I'd better go upstairs & wash & dress then try & find Lois & explain everything to her.

Kara: Okay I'll see you later at the Planet.

Oliver: Yeah see you later.

_Turning round, Oliver walks upstairs. _

Kent Kitchen

_Martha & Clark are sitting there drinking coffee._

Clark's Room

_Lois stirs, awakens, sits up, puts her hand over her forehead feels like she has a hangover. She gets outta bed, unaware that she still has on her harem outfit, then slowly lifts her head, looks around as if to say where the hell she is. Getting up she looks in the mirror seeing herself & goes into full shock mood. _

Kent Kent

_Clark hearing Lois come downstairs prepares himself for the worse. Martha looks at him sympathetically. He turns round. _

Clark: Lois.

_She tries saying something but is too embarrassed for words._

Lois: Martha. Clark.

Martha: How you feeling?

Lois: Not sure really. Embarrassed comes to mind.

Martha: There's coffee if you want.

Lois: Thanks.

_She pours out a cup._

Clark: No milk?

Lois: I think after whatever I did last night I need it strong.

Clark: You don't remember?

Lois: Well I obviously did something dressed like this. Come on tell me I can take it.

_Clark does so. Lois hangs her head in shame._

Lois: Oh god.

Martha: Lois it wasn't your fault.

Lois: Yeah but that still doesn't excuse what I did especially to Oliver.

Clark: Well he was in the same boat as everyone else in the newsroom was so I think he'd understand.

Lois: Yeah but what if something happened between him & Linda?

Martha: I don't think that happened, Lois. Linda wouldn't let it.

Lois: Still doesn't say how I'm goanna explain this all to Oliver. So what're we doing about this then?

Clark: Well Linda rang & said she'd got the address of Miranda's shop & that she & Chloe were going there to investigate it.

Lois: Okay I'll go home wash & change then go to the Inquisitor & explain everything to my editor then hop down to the Planet & apologise to Oliver.

Miranda's Perfume Shop Extrior

_It's a street like Melrose, with lots of arty boutiques. Chloe & Kara / Linda exit Chloe's Toyota Yaris & enter Miranda's tiny shop._

Miranda's Shop Interior

_As they enter, CHIMES above the door ring out. With the lights on, we now get a much better look at the place. The shop's small, but fascinating. The shelves are lined with hundreds of antique perfume bottles the cabinets full of incense, soaps, candles & scenes in every shape & form. There's a working area on one side of the shop, with Miranda's desk, many extracts, vials & a microscope. Chloe & Linda wander around the shop. From the back, through a curtain, Miranda appears, recognizes them. She puts on her best behaviour._

Miranda: Hiya. Looking for something in particular?

Chloe: No not really.

Miranda: A gift? Something for a friend whose love has soured? Try my Jungle Passion. Pure white petals, picked from a flower grown only in

Micronesia. I've a wide selection a scent for every occasion.

Linda: You make all your perfumes?

Miranda: Yes. I was trained as a chemist. Many perfumers are in fact the goal of

a fine perfumers to cause a 'chemical reaction.' (Slyly) Haven't we met before?

Chloe: I think we have. I'm Chloe Sullivan & this's Linda Lee. We're from the Daily Planet.

Miranda: Oh, yes. I was there, yesterday, sampling the competition's new

fragrance & trying out one of my new ones as well.

Linda: Yours had an interesting odour. Is it animal based?

Miranda: Yes it is. You've a remarkable olfactory sense, Miss Lee. That

particular perfumes quite rare.

Chloe: What do you call it?

Miranda: 'Revenge'.

_Just then, Daru leaps upon one of the cabinets, momentarily frightening Chloe after she catches her breath._

Chloe: Can you tell us the ingredients?

Miranda: Come now, Miss Sullivan. Surely you don't expect me to give away all

my secrets?

_Chloe pushes Linda away & faces her head on. As she does so, Linda takes the opportunity to scan the room with telescopic vision. When she finds the atomizer _

_she's looking for, she quickly super speeds it into her coat pocket._

Chloe: Look. Let's cut the niceties. Whatever witches brew you sprayed made half the newsroom go looney tunes in love.

_Miranda smiles, which infuriates Chloe even more._

Chloe: It's not funny. People were hurt by what you did, humiliated. My cousin & her boyfriend were & my boyfriend Jimmy almost got killed.

Miranda: Wait you're not suggesting I had anything to do with that are, you? I just sell perfume.

Linda: Perfume that makes people go crazy & do thing s they wouldn't do.

Miranda: You know, Miss. Lee, animals are ruled by their sense of smell. We

humans think we've evolved beyond that. I'm not so sure. Even so, I've no idea what you're talking about.

_Linda focuses on the carotid artery in Miranda's neck. She can hear her heartbeat racing._

Linda: I doubt that very much. We both intend to make a full report to the

police. Not planning on leaving town, are you?

Miranda: Forgive me, ladies but the unfounded suspicions of two Daily Planet

employees hardly qualifies as a criminal investigation. Where I go or what I do's frankly, none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've work to do.

_Chloe & Linda look on angry as Miranda turns round & leaves. _

Miranda's Perfume Shop Extrior

_Chloe & Kara exit the store & get into Chloe's car. _

Chloe: She's lying.

Kara: Yeah I know. Her pulse rate was over 150.

Chloe: How do you know that?

Kara: I used my super hearing & heard it.

Chloe: Wow nifty trick.

Kara: Thanks.

Chloe: So, we know she did it. How can we prove it?

_Kara pats the atomizer in her pocket & grins._

Oliver's Office

_Lois & Oliver are talking there. _

Lois: Listen Ollie what happened with Clark was just a huge mistake. I'd never.

Oliver: I know. It was the perfume talking. Same with me & Linda I'd never cheat on you although I never went as far as doing the dance of the 7 veils though.

_She hits him playfully._

Lois: Hey I feel bad enough as it is without you making it any worse.

_Oliver laughs at her a little. _

Oliver: (Laughing) Oh come on it is funny Lois.

Lois: Not to me it wasn't.

Oliver: Okay I'm sorry I'll shut up about it then.

Lois: Yes please do.

Oliver: Fine. So are we good now?

_Coming up him Lois kisses Oliver on the lips then hugs him. _

Lois: Yes we're good.

Linda's Desk 

_Chloe & Linda are looking on Linda's computer after their visit to Star Lab Laboratories. _

Chloe: Pheromones. They're a chemical substance.

Linda: Secreted by animals which produce specific responses to other individuals of the same species.'

Chloe: Being man & woman.

Linda: Exactly depending on a person's metabolic rate.

Chloe: I don't get it though. Dr. Klein said this stuff shouldn't work unless you're already physically attracted to the person. Then, it just over-rides our normal restraint.

Linda: Right. There has to be some animal magnetism there to begin with. All

this substance does is inhibit that part of your brain that acts as an intellectual defence mechanism, leaving the person helpless to control themselves.

_Chloe thinks about this a moment, then. _

Chloe: But then that would mean that Jimmy fancied April. Oliver fancied you & Lois fancied Clark.

Linda: Not intentionally. What they felt was probably very small & minute & the perfume just amplified it. For e.g. maybe Jimmy likes actresses & their glamorous lifestyle Oliver likes the fact I help people. & Lois likes the farm boy look of

bailing hay & being naked top to waist & all sweaty.

Chloe: So it's in their subconscious sorter secret like.

Linda: Bingo. We all have them.

Chloe: Yeah I suppose. So what did you manage to find out about Miranda then?

_Pulling the page up on her computer Linda shows Chloe a bio on Miranda._

Linda: Oh plenty.

_She reads it to Chloe. _

Linda: First in her class at M.I.T. (Beat) Guess who funded her research?

Chloe: Luthorcorp. Well they do fund half the scientists in Metropolis.

Linda: Question is who knows her Lionel or Lex?

Chloe: Well that's just something we'll have to find out.

Printing Room

_Cat tries copying a document as Rick watches. When the copy comes out, an exact duplicate, she stares at it in disgust._

Cat: (To herself) Perfect.

Rick: (Disappointed) Well, I guess I fixed it then. Better get back to my dock work striker story.

Cat: Not so fast.

_She opens the top of the machine, looks around the room opens a drawer. She takes out a hammer, smiling, & to Rick's horror, approaches the copier._

Newsroom

_Most part, hearts & flowers are being carted out. Clark comes, outta elevator & goes over to Chloe & Linda. _

Clark: Hey I guess it's worn off here, then.

Chloe: Most of it yeah.

Linda: Although.

_Jimmy comes up to them who takes Clark aside._

Jimmy: C.K., can you lend me some money?

Clark: No problem. Twenty do?

Jimmy: I need eight hundred.

Clark: For what?

Jimmy: I saw this dress for April.

Clark: Jimmy, you need to stop this.

Jimmy: I can't help it. I'm making a fool out of myself, but I can't stop.

Clark: Don't worry. It'll be over soon enough.

_Clark pats Jimmy on the back, who walks off, afterwards._

Perry's Office

_Chloe & Linda enter. Perry's at his desk, his head buried in his hands. When he picks his head up we can see that his nose is bandaged. Chloe gasps._

Chloe: Chief, what happened?

Linda: Does it hurt?

Perry: Only when I laugh, although there's very little danger of that happening in the near future.

_Some legal documents lie in front of him on the desk. Cloe picks one up & reads it. _

Chloe: Sexual harassment. Rehalia?

Perry: That's not the worst part. (Beat) Alice threw me out, called me a 'no good hound dog.' Now I'm living at the heartbreak motel $150 bucks a night.

Linda: Mr. White you have a defence a complete defence.

Chloe: Right. We found out that a research chemist sprayed a pheromone compound on everyone.

Perry: Pherawhat?

Linda: Pheromone.

Chloe: It made all of you fall wildly in love. Completely beyond you're control.

_Perry thinks about this for a second straightens up._

Perry: Well, that settles the lawsuit. But not Alice she'll never have me back.

_Linda bangs her hand on his desk. _

Linda: Then fight for her Mr. White.

Chloe: Shower her with presents. Write her poems. Put her on a golden pedestal. Tell her you worship her.

_Perry thinks for a minute, brightens for a second, then sags again._

Perry: She'll never buy it.

Linda: You won't know if don't try.

Lex's Study

_Miranda enters to find Lex waiting. He stands to greet her, kisses her hand. Miranda's as cool as the champagne chilling on ice._

Lex: Congratulations, Miranda. I'm the first to admit when I've made a mistake.

(Beat) I hope you've given my offer some consideration.

Miranda: I've done nothing but think about it. Of course, there are plenty of other's who'd offer me a tidy sum for my formula.

Lex: True, but I'm offering you a full partnership 50/50.

Miranda: 70/30.

Lex: 60/40

Miranda: Done.

Lex: Good. Now come, a toast to you to your brilliant success & to our new partnership.

_Lex moves to open the champagne, pops the cork. Miranda reaches into her bag pulls out an atomizer. She sprays it on herself, then, in Lex's direction. He turns,_

_walking into the spray, wincing, but paying it no mind as he hands Miranda her glass of champagne._

Miranda: To us.

_They drink. Miranda watches him no reaction._

Lex: I'm a bit concerned about the temporary nature of the perfume. 48 hours isn't much time.

Miranda: I'm only using a one percent solution. In its purest form, 'Revenge' would cause a total & permanent breakdown of all inhibitions.

Lex: Excellent.

_He turns to pour himself another glass. Miranda walks up, behind him puts her arms around his waist. He turns to face her._

Miranda: Lex I had hoped that this would not just be a business partnership,

but more the way it once was between us.

Lex: I think not, Miranda. I never mix business with other people's pleasure.

Miranda: But now don't you feel anything toward me?

_Lex thinks about this for a moment, then._

Lex: No, I don't. The only woman I love is Lana Lang. (Beat) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Nigel will see you out. We'll talk tomorrow.

_When Miranda turns around, Nigel's behind her, takes her by the arm. Once again, she's being thrown out. Miranda's crushed, heartbroken. Lex moves to the phone, dials, humours her on her way out._

Lex: Just think, Miranda. Soon the world will bow to our discovery.

Miranda: Yes soon, Lex all of Metropolis will feel the pain of love spurned.

_Nigel exits with her. Lex looks up for a moment wondering about her words, but just as quickly forgets them._

Miranda's Store Half Hour Later

_Miranda walks the floor, carrying Daru, talking to herself, half out of her mind with jealousy & hatred._

Miranda: All of Metropolis but how?

_She continues wandering. Suddenly, she sees something, moves to the trash can, lifts out the same copy of the Daily Planet that she had taken from Lex's study. On the front page, she notices something. The headline reads: Fruit Fly Spraying to Continue. The by-line's by Chloe Sullivan. Miranda takes a pair of scissors from her drawer & cuts out the article then puts it on her desk. She stares at it takes a deep breath, smiles. She then moves to a locked closet, opens it with a key hung around her neck_. _From it she removes a large bottle filled with liquid. There are lots of these bottles. The label reads: Revenge - %100 Solution. She next takes a 10 gallon can & begins filling it from the bottles. Daru wanders by licks at a drip on the floor, & meows._

Miranda: Not now, Daru.

_She picks the cat up, locks her in her cage. She then returns to her pouring. Suddenly, a cat scream, a snap of metal breaking, & a crash of shattered glass. Miranda looks. The gate to Daru's cage is twisted & broken, as is the window across the room. From outside another mating, scream._

Miranda: That should do nicely. (Beat) Love is in the air.

_Miranda takes the scissors & stabs it right through the Daily Planet's paper. _

Newsroom

_The usual suspects convene for the staff meeting. Thing are back to normal: the standard grumpy, miserable, caffeine-guzzling crowd. Linda comes in handing Chloe a note. _

Linda: This just came for you.

Chloe: Thanks Linda.

_Jimmy walks up to her uneasy like. _

Jimmy: (Uneasy) Hey Chloe.

_Chloe looks up at him. _

Chloe: Jimmy.

Jimmy: I'm so sorry about what I did with April & dumping you. God if there was anyway I could do to show you that I will gladly do it. But if you don't want me back I understand. You don't deserve someone like me. Your so kind & good natured & are better of with someone else who'll treat you right.

_Looking up he sees Chloe & Linda laughing. _

Jimmy: What's going on? Why're you laughing?

Chloe: Because I wanted to see you suffer & you have.

_Getting up she goes over to him & puts her arm round him. _

Chloe: Besides it wasn't your fault anyway. You wouldn't cheat on me really would you?

Jimmy: Never I swear.

Chloe: Good.

_They kiss each other for a few seconds._

Jimmy: (Smiling) So does that mean we're back?

Chloe: (Smiling) Yes we're back.

_Linda claps happily beside them. _

Linda: (Clapping) Yey! Sorry.

Jimmy: That's okay I have to get these, photo's developed.

Chloe: Okay.

_Jimmy goes to do that as opens the note Linda gave her & reads it to herself. _

Chloe: "Dear Miss Sullivan, if you want to know everything about 'Revenge,' I will speak to you alone, woman to woman. Meet me at..."

Linda: Anything?

_Chloe glances back at note._

Chloe: Nope nothing at all.

_Perry walks in & sits down rummages though his papers. Rehalia enters to empty the trash. The room silences as she & Perry exchange polite nods. Linda leans in to Perry._

Linda: So I assume everything is...

Perry: She dropped the lawsuit.

Chloe: How?

_Oliver hearing, this passing by talks. _

Oliver: I put him onto a good lawyer friend of mine.

Linda: & Alice?

Perry: Let me back in on a trial basis. (Beat) Sweetheart if you ever get a man don't ever beg them to take you back. Chances are, they will.

_Perry looks around the table at the donut-eating, coffee drinking staffers._

Perry: What is this, the Betty Crocker bake off? Let's get started. Chloe thanks for the fruit fly re-write. Now your, on that pheromone thing, with Linda researching?

_April enters, moves to Cat's desk & sits down. Jimmy gets up starts to walk over to her._

Jimmy: Listen Chloe I know you won't like this but I think I should talk to her about what happened.

Perry: Not on my time you don't.

_Jimmy exits._

Perry: Jimmy! Blast that kid.

_Chloe turns to Rick & Cat._

Chloe: So how much of that stuff did you 2 get sprayed with? You became pretty, insatiable even for, well, you's.

_The 2 reporters try to hide what happened not wanting to talk about it. _

Cat: I don't know what you're talking about. I never got sprayed.

Rick: Neither did I but, I know a good excuse when I hear one.

Perry: You know, this whole experience reminds me when Elvis first laid eyes on Priscilla. She was only a girl, but whoa Nellie.

_Jimmy comes over & approaches April._

Jimmy: April, I wanted to explain.

April: No explantion necessary. I meet creeps like you every day.

Jimmy: But that's the point. I'm not a creep. I'm Jimmy Olsen, would-be famous photojournalist. All around nice guy who has a girlfriend & came onto you which I shouldn't have done I'm sorry I wasn't myself.

_April looks at him, smiles._

April: You know that's not too bad.

Jimmy: Why?

April: Well for nobody with a girlfriend you're kinder cute.

_The staff meeting's over, & the group goes there separate ways & does things. _

_April seeing Chloe turns round & makes her queue to exit which she does when _

_she walks into a waiting elevator. _

Chloe's Desk 

_Chloe grabs her stuff. Seeing, her Lois talks. _

Lois: Hey where you going Cuz?

Chloe: Just out. I'm running a few errands. See you later.

_Lois & Linda look at her quizitively as she goes off. _

Lex's Bedroom 

_Lex wakes up & puts his hand to his forehead feeling like he's got a hangover. Nigel enters with a large bowl & pitcher._

Nigel: Good afternoon, sir. We thought it best not to wake you when you dozed off.

Lex: I dozed off?

Nigel: Yes sir you felt queer after Miranda left & I had your people brought you up here.

Lex: Thank you Nigel.

Nigel: That's quite alright sir.

Lex: She must've sprayed me with her perfume.

Nigel: That's what we surmised sir.

_Lex gets up, walks toward the bowl as Nigel pours the sparkling water into it, & stands at the ready with a towel. Lex cups his hands into the water, splashing it on his face. As he cups & gets ready to splash once more, he remembers back to earlier what Miranda said to him. _

Miranda: "All of Metropolis will know the pain of love."

_Lex looks at Nigel._

Lex: Nigel, send for my valet. I need to dress & leave immediately.

Nigel: To Luthorcorp sir?

Lex: No the Daily Planet. I have to talk to someone there.

Nigel: Who?

Lex: Someone who knows someone who can help.

_Getting up Lex makes a hasty exit. _

Private Hangar

_Chloe pulls up in her car walks into the open hangar. A plane's ready for take-off. Big barrels of the fruit fly spray, malathion, are in evidence._

Chloe: (Calling out) Miranda?

_Miranda appears out of nowhere. She's wearing a black jumpsuit, with a long aviator scarf & goggles._

Miranda: Chloe. Good of you to come. I've everything all ready for you.

Chloe: Ready?

Miranda: Yes. Of course, it was rather difficult, replacing the malathion with my formula.

Chloe: I don't understand.

Miranda: No, dear, you don't. But soon you will. Then, you'll die slowly, & painfully. (Beat) Love hurts.

_Chloe looks into another part of the hangar sees several workmen and a pilot lying unconscious on the ground. She turns to Miranda, who takes out a different atomizer from her pocket & sprays Chloe, who starts to cough. _

Chloe: Why me?

_Chloe starts to lose consciousness falls to the floor. Miranda kneels beside her. _

Miranda: Because I'm jealous. After everything that happened to you, you still got your man. & I haven't.

_She walks off towards her plane. _

Newsroom

_Lex comes, outta the elevator & looks for Linda. Seeing her at her desk he walks over to her._

Lex: Linda.

_Hearing Lex speak, she looks up._

Linda: Lex whaddya you want?

Lex: I need to talk to you about the woman that was here a 2 days ago Miranda.

Linda: So you know her then?

Lex: Yes. She was working under my auspices. Last night she sprayed me with her pheromone compound to make me fall in love with her, but it backfired & I didn't.

Linda: So why're you telling me this then?

Lex: Because the entire city's in danger. Yesterday Miranda made a threat. I believe she's planning on releasing her 'Revenge' all over Metropolis. Can you imagine an entire city in love?

Linda: At least it'd wear off in 48 hours.

Lex: Not if she uses %100 percent solution. That's permanent.

Linda: (Seeing The Future) Emotions run wild. Love turns to despair, depression hatred.

Lex: Sodom & Gomorrah a city without restraint.

Linda: Without morality. (Beat) I'll fax the police quickly give them Miranda's description. Lex do you know where she's goanna release her perfume?

Lex: No.

Linda: Great.

_Getting up she runs to the elevator. Lex stands there a moment then Jimmy walks by, pointing to his watch._

Jimmy: Almost four. Make sure to get those pets inside.

Lex: (Distracted) What?

Jimmy: The fruit fly spraying. Starts at 4 it'll be all over the city.

_Lex nods, then freezes, & races toward the elevators. Oliver hearing all that disappears also._

Metropolis Sky

_Supergirl's flying over the city looking for Miranda._

Metropolis Streets

_Green Arrow on his motorcycle's searching for where the fruit fly spray might be happening also. Hearing his blackberry go he pulls over & quickly & looks at the phone seeing the location bleeping of the fruit fly spray. Putting it back in his pocket he starts the bike up & soars of towards the location. _

Private Airport 

_As the plane taxis down the runway, a very groggy Chloe wakes to find herself hanging over a vat. A sign above it reads: Toxic Malathion. Hand-lettered below the sign is a note which reads: "Bye Chloe. Have a nice, slow death. Love, Miranda." The noise that woke Chloe was the pulley starting up, now slowly lowering her into the deadly chemicals. She screams._

Chloe: (Screaming) NO!

Metropolis Sky

_Supergirl hears Chloe screams, swoops down._

Supergirl: (Worried) Chloe.

Near Private Airport

_Green Arrow hearing someone scream follows the noise & ends up inside the airport. Parking his bike near Chloe he sees her. _

Green Arrow: (Thinking To Himself) Chloe.

_He rushes towards her & she sees him. _

Chloe: Oh god, please help me.

_Looking at the vat he goes towards it. Landing down Supergirl speaks to Green Arrow._

Supergirl: Don't go near it. It's acidulous vat. It'll kill you.

_Hearing her he complies. Supergirl pushes the vat aside, as Green Arrow gets one of his side arrows & points it at the rope & shoots it down. Chloe falls into his arms. Just then, Lex's limo pulls up, with the police right behind._

Green Arrow: Are you alright?

Chloe: Yes, now I am but the plane. She's going to spray the city!

_Supergirl leaps up into the air. Chloe & Green Arrow, Lex & the police, who all look skyward._

Metropolis Sky

_Supergirl flashes across the sky, chasing the plane._

Miranda's Plane 

_Miranda's piloting. Suddenly, from outside on the wing, a thud the plane tips momentarily. She looks out the window, sees Supergirl. She reaches for the release lever starts releasing the spray._

Metropolis Sky

_Supergirl flies behind the plane, twists the release valve to plug it up. A small amount of the spray already released is inhaled by Supergirl._

Miranda's Plane 

_Miranda stretches her head out the window, desperately trying to locate Supergirl. She glances down at the controls for a moment, & when she looks back, Supergirl's now hanging outside her window, her face directly in line with hers. She smiles then blows a tiny whiff of the formula she inhaled at Miranda. Miranda starts to cough then, looks out the window, stares at Supergirl in a very different way._

Miranda: (Dreamily) Supergirl. Where are you going?

Supergirl: Why don't you follow me?

Miranda: Anywhere.

Private Airport

_Supergirl carries Miranda off the plane & into the waiting hands of the police. _

Supergirl: I believe this's the person you're looking for officers.

_Leaping up in the air Supergirl flies off _

Policeman: Thank you.

_The police lead Miranda away. She calls out to Supergirl in the air & Lex._

Miranda: Don't let them take me! I love you, Supergirl.

_The crowd of Chloe, Lex & the police minus Green Arrow who disappeared soon after the police arrived appear shocked at that answer._

Miranda: No, wait, I love you Lex. Will you wait for me?

Lex: No.

_The police put her in the squad car. Chloe looks at Lex._

Chloe: I wonder if Miranda's permanently, blown?

Lex: Knowing Supergirl she wouldn't have let that happen.

The Talon 

_Lois & Clark are having a coffee there. _

Lois: Incredible. Love without boundaries, without insecurities or hang ups or reasoning. You could be swept off your feet by just about anybody.

Clark: I'm just glad Chloe's alright.

Lois: Yeah me to. Good job Supergirl was there.

Clark: Mmm. You know it's good to admit things you know Lois.

Lois: Oh yeah what?

Clark: That you like me in some ridiculous way.

Lois: That is absolutely absurd Clark Kent. The fact I'd like you in anyway remote is.

_He stares at her in a way that unnerves her a bit. _

Lois (Beat) Okay, if I wasn't with Oliver maybe there'd be some twisted buried insignificant but unlikely possibility that I could feel some sort of unmotivated & completely unrealistic attraction to you.

Clark: As long as you're being honest with yourself, Lois I don't care.

Lois: Right well then can we go onto something else then?

Clark: By all means.

_She sip, their coffee's again. _

Linda's Desk 

_Kara / Linda's, just finishing something when Oliver walks up to her with the latest edition of the Daily Planet with Chloe's story on the love perfume thing. _

Oliver: Great job on the pheromone love thing.

_Seeing the newspaper she looks up at Oliver._

Linda: Thank you Mr. Queen. But Chloe wrote it not me.

Oliver: Yes but she wouldn't have been able to without your help. You contributed to this just as much as she did. & despite everything that happened, Linda you can still call me Oliver you know I mean we're still friend's right?

Linda: Of course.

Oliver: (Smiling) Good.

_Turning his head Oliver looks at Chloe._

Oliver: Chloe seems okay.

Linda: Yeah she's tough.

Oliver: She has good friends around here which helps. Listen I won't fire you now that I know who you really are as long as you don't anyone about me.

_Getting up she goes over to him._

Linda: (Smiling) Well as long as you don't tell anyone about me I won't tell anyone about you.

_Passing by she walks over to coffee machine which Oliver smiling watches her do then walks off afterward. _

The End


End file.
